


Wedding Day Happiness

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Its Dean and Castiel’s wedding day





	Wedding Day Happiness

Tears don't fall easily for Castiel. Of course, he's cried a few times and for valid reasons. Today, today is one of those moments. He stares, not thinking that, okay Dean is one of  _ those _ people that would want to do the whole shebang when it comes to weddings. But yet, at the moment he's walking down the aisle with Sam on one side and Mary on the other. 

 

There's at least fifteen people at the most inside the small bunker, what Sam and Dean had deemed the ‘living room’ with Bobby from the other universe waiting to do the proceedings. 

 

Jack is standing next to Castiel, whispering and asking him questions about what's going on and Castiel can feel Charlie gently pulling Jack back and saying ‘Ask that later. Right now let him enjoy this.’ 

 

And that's true, obviously because despite everything Dean's decked out in a suit that Castiel is sure that he hates wearing. He remembers slightly, about Dean telling him that if they ever did tie the knot then he wanted to give Castiel the authentic experience, no matter how much Dean would hate dressing up for something that's taking place in the bunker. 

 

The flowers though, Dean wasn't holding that but instead he had Castiel's trenchcoat in hand. Perhaps that signified something more than flowers on Dean's eyes, assured for something else in his eyes. 

 

“He's yours.” Sam says once they reach Castiel. He hands him, Mary gives both Dean and Castiel a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Sam does the same. 

 

“All yours.” Dean mutters with a glint in his eye. “And just because we're doing this all official and whatever, I still want pie instead of cake and a very, very relaxing honeymoon.” 

 

There's light chuckles, and Mary opens her mouth, whispering to her son. “I might have gotten a little carried away with baking yesterday. You're good to go sweetheart.” 

 

She takes her seat next to Jody and Donna, Donna who had been thrilled to finally meet Sam and Dean's mom after hearing so much about her from Jody and truly wanted to see for herself. 

 

Sam stands in the middle. Both of them are family to him, he couldn't choose one and not the other to stand for the other. 

 

It wouldn't have seen fair. 

 

“Now. Really,” Bobby begins. “In our line of work I'm sure that we can skip over a few lines that go with this because who knows when the next big bad will makes it way here and you know, the goddamn end of the world again. So does anyone object, yadda yadda blah blah.” 

 

Of course, no one does. Who would have a reason to? Most of their enemies are gone, not a care in the world right now. For this moment, they had peace. 

 

“I thought so.” Bobby grins. “And now, do you guys have some vows ya wanna say or want to move this right along?” 

 

“Actually,” Dean begins. “I know that we agreed on not doing vows but I did write a little something because well, this had been a long time coming.” 

 

Castiel stares at Dean, blue eyes watching his soon to be husband with amazement. 

 

“Well boy, spit them out.” Bobby urges. 

 

Dean slips a hand into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. He stares at the paper and then to Castiel. Clearing his throat, he begins. “It's been almost ten years since I met you. Ten years since you saved from hell and ten years since you changed my entire view on the world. I never thought that I would find myself falling in love with you the way that I did, I never thought that we would be here, in this moment preparing to take a huge step that will change both of our lives for the better. You gave up so much for me and my brother, lost so much to protect us and I could never thank you enough for that. You, Castiel, have been a new light in my life guiding me towards a new chapter that I never thought that I would see myself facing and I'm so happy, thrilled in fact to take that journey with you.” 

 

Dean pushes the paper back into his pocket, reaching out and grabbing Castiel's hand. He gives it a light squeeze and that sends a loving chill down Castiel's spine. 

 

“Do you have anything to say Castiel?” Bobby asks and the angel shakes his head. 

 

“I just want to say I do.” 

 

Bobby nods. “Alright then. Do you Dean Winchester take Castiel as you----" 

 

“I do.” Dean says before he can finish and Bobby doesn't even get angry.  

 

“Castiel, Do you---" 

 

“I do.” Castiel's eyes doesn't leave Dean's for a second. 

 

Bobby calls for the rings and they're slipped on each of their fingers: Shiny gold bands embedded with devil's traps and whatever else Sam and Max could come up with. 

 

“Well then. I now pronounce you hitched. You may now kiss each other.” 

 

Dean doesn't waste any time reaching for Castiel's face and pulling him in close for a kiss. 

 

They block out the cheers coming from their family and friends. He only hears and sees Dean right now. 

 

When Dean pulls back, his lips are puffy and swollen and Castiel can't help but reach out and touch them. He has a small grin on his face as he watches Dean watch him. 

 

“I'm taking your last name right?” It's a joke and Dean can't help but laugh. 

 

“You've been a Winchester since day one. You've always had the last name. Now I guess it's a little more official. Right Castiel Winchester.” 

 

Castiel closes his eyes and let's that sink in for a moment. 

 

_ Castiel Winchester.  _

 

It does sound nice to him. 

 

That sends excitement through Castiel's body and he pulls Dean into another kiss, the crowd continues on with their ‘awws’ and everything else. 

 

In this moment, right now, it's only them.


End file.
